(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hanger apparatus for a vehicle and a changer comprising the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a hanger apparatus for a vehicle, which is configured to correspond to vehicle bodies or panels of different shapes and sizes and commonly applicable to various types of vehicles, and a changer comprising the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, a vehicle is manufactured by numerous assembling processes using about twenty to thirty thousands of parts. In particular, a vehicle body is formed by a first assembling process in which vehicle body panels are produced in a press process, and each part of the vehicle body is then assembled in a vehicle body factory to form a vehicle body of a body-in-white (B.I.W) state. Such a vehicle body or a panel formed by press working, mounted on a hanger apparatus, is transferred to a main body process and assembled to form the exterior of the vehicle body, and painted in a painting process. After that, an engine, a transmission, an interior, and an exterior are assembled in an outfitting process. The vehicle body or panel, mounted on a hanger apparatus, is transferred typically by a transfer robot, a carriage, or an Electric Monorail System (EMS) installed in an upper area of the workplace and undergoes their respective processes.
However, it is difficult to apply the afore-mentioned conventional hanger apparatus commonly to panels for different vehicle types as the panels come in different shapes and sizes according to vehicle type. Thus, it is necessary to manufacture dedicated hanger apparatuses according to vehicle type in an assembly line.
Moreover, manufacturing dedicated hanger apparatuses according to vehicle type involves the problems that the investment costs will increase each time a new vehicle type is introduced because of additional costs of remodeling and making a new hanger apparatus, and the structure of the hanger apparatus will become more and more complicated
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.